gallowmerefandomcom-20200223-history
MediEvil 2/Manual
Precautions ● This disc contains software for the PlayStation® home video game console. Never use this disc on any other machine, as it could damage it. ● This disc conforms to PlayStation® specifications for the European market only. It cannot be used on foreign-specification versions of PlayStation®. ● Read the PlayStation® Instruction Manual carefully to ensure correct usage. ● When inserting the disc in the PlayStation®, always place it label side up. ● When handling the disc, do not touch the surface. Hold it by the edge. ● Keep the disc clean and free of scratches. Should the surface become dirty, wipe it gently with a soft cloth. ● Do not leave the disc near heat sources or in direct sunlight or excessive moisture.● Never attempt to use a cracked or warped disc, or one that has been repaired with adhesives, as this could lead to operating errors. ;Health Warning For your health, rest about 15 minutes for each hour of play. Avoid playing when tired or suffering from lack of sleep. Always play in a brightly lighted room, and stay as far from the television screen as possible. Some people experience epileptic seizures when viewing flashing lights or patterns in our daily environment, These persons may experience seizures while watching TB pictures or playing video games. Even players who have never had any seizures may nonetheless have an undetected epileptic condition. Consult your doctor before playing video games if you have an epileptic condition or immediately should you experience any of the following symptoms during play: dizziness, altered vision, muscle twitching, other involutary movements, loss of awareness of your surroundings, mental confusion and / or convulsions. "DUALSHOCK" is a trademark of Sony Computer Entertainment Inc. FOR HOME USE ONLY. Unauthorised copying, adaptation, rental, lending, re-sale, arcade use, charging for use, broadcast, cable transmission, public performance, distribution or extraction of this product or any trademark or copyright work that forms part of this product are prohibited. Game © 2000 Sony Computer Entertainment Europe. All Rights Reserved. Published by Sony Computer Entertainment Europe. Developed by Sony Computer Entertainment Europe. Library programmes © 1993-1999 Sony Computer Entertainment Inc. exclusively licensed to Sony Computer Entertainment Europe. There are, of course, many stories of mass hallucinations and collective delusions. One example is the incident that came to be known by the rather lugubrious title 'The Autumn of Death' in 1886. Due no doubt to the recent murders in London's Whitechapel area, the local constabulary began to suffer a spate of bogus claims from the commoners of the region. Though the statements were at best fanciful, they do contain aspects that can be cross-referenced, such as a number of sightings of a monstrous creature emerging from the Great Museum. Others claimed to have seen deceased relatives lumbering through the streets and a few even claimed to have witnessed a medieval knight fighting his way through hoards of nightmarish beasts. Scientists have now proved that these events never took place, and that most of the claims were merely the result of the high level of disease prevalent in the capital at the time. However, one mystery of the time remains unresolved, that of the disappearance of industrialist and socialite, Lord Palethorne of Shoreditch... EXTRACT FROM 'ESSAYS ON POPULAR DELUSION AND THE MADNESS OF THE MASSES', PROF. MARCUS EFFINGTON CHRISTY (1902-1963), PUBLISHED 1962 BY COLLEGIATE PRESS, WARDOUR STREET. SETTING UP Set up your Console according to the instructions in its Instruction Manual. Insert the MEDIEVIL 2™ disc and close the disc cover. Turn the Console ON at the POWER button. Do not insert or remove peripherals or MEMORY CARDs once the power is turned on. Make sure there are enough free blocks on your MEMORY CARD before commencing play. LANGUAGE SELECTION Press ◄ / ► until you see the flag representing your preferred language, then press the button to select it. THE CHARACTERS of MEDIEVIL 2™ SIR DAN FORTESQUE Hailing from the lost land of Gallowmere, Sir Daniel Fortesque was killed in a battle against Zarok, an insane wizard, way back in the 13th Century. Some time after Dan's death, Zarok discovered a book of Black Magic and used an ancient spell to make the dead rise from their graves to form a legion of zombie warriors. A side effect of this was that Dan also returned from his "eternal rest". Quickly realising that something was wrong, Dan embarked on a quest to destroy Zarok once and for all. Having put everything right again, Dan returned to his crypt and died. 500 years later, however, the book falls into the hands of another megalomaniac and Dan finds himself once more in the land of the living. PROFESSOR HAMILTON KIFT Mad inventor, keen amateur magician and self-styled "master of the occult", Professor Kift has dedicated his life to science in the hope that he might help mankind achieve a better existence. Responding quickly to the crisis in London, the Professor summoned a help spirit and despatched him to the Great Museum to find Sir Dan. As Kift will be busy trying to find a solution to the crisis, he'll need Dan to do some of the leg-work for him, fetching items and facing some hideous monsters in the process. The Professor is an old-fashioned figure; he believes in honour, gentlemanly conduct and respect for all. He can, however, be a little single-minded, focussing on the 'big picture' to the total exclusion of all other factors. However, he is a decent sort, and as he's now in his mid-fifties and not the strongest of men, he's eternally grateful that Sir Dan has been revived to help in the fight against Palethorn's evil plans. PRINCESS KIYA At the age of 19, Kiya was selected by the Pharaoh Ramesses to be one of his 200 wives. Fortunately for her, he was very old and died before he was able to consummate the marriage. Unfortunately she was selected to accompany him on his journey to the afterlife as his bride through eternity. In 1817, many of Ramesses' possessions, including the contents of Kiya's tomb, were recovered from a tomb at Abu Simbel and brought to Europe, where they were eventually placed in the Great Museum. When she awakens, she's a little startled to discover that she's dead, though she cheers up when she discovers that the removal of her internal organs as part of the mummification process has given her the most trim waistline. WINSTON, THE HELP GHOST Winston Chapelmount was a cheeky cockney boy of about 10 years old before he was crossed over to the spirit world. Charming and enthusiastic, he can brighten even the darkest room with his cheery, sweet nature. Unfortunately, he's also a ghost, which limits his involvement in proceedings somewhat. But Winston is all-too happy to help and eagerly joins in with the adventure whenever he feels he can be of use. LORD PALETHORN A successful industrialist, Palethorn embraces ethics of the Victorian age. He has exploited every opportunity and his hungry for social acceptance - he even changed his name from Reggie Pallthrop and bought a title to make him seem more a part of the establishment. Unfortunately for him, he still has a strong London "Cockney" accent, and in times of stress his accent becomes stronger and more noticeable. Palethorn believes that Black Magic may be the key to power and wealth, and in his researches he has "acquired" an ancient book of sorcery... a book that Sir Dan is all-too familiar with. DOGMAN AND MANDER Whereas Dogman is a working class thug, employed for his strength and fierce disposition, Mander was educated at the best schools in England - what better place to learn every dirty trick in the book? Loyal to Palethorn out of stupidity and fear rather than duty, these two men are exploited and bullied by Palethorn to do his bidding. As a side effect of the spell cast by Palethorn, both men have mutated into creatures that reveal their primal natures: one grew a furry pelt and dog-like features; the other became more reptilian, developing scales and a sibilant hissing voice. To complain to their master about this... would have meant certain death! They are motivated by greed and self-preservation, and support Palethorn only because no-one else can offer them what he does - which, strangely enough, is relatively nothing. GETTING STARTED As you enter the world of MEDIEVIL 2, you will need to keep your wits about you if you are to help Sir Dan defeat the greedy, power-hungry Palethorn. Over the next few pages, you'll find hints and advice that should help you get the most from this game. We recommend you study this manual carefully before starting a game. MAIN MENU During the introductory sequence, you'll pass a gravestone guarded by one of Palethorn's malevolent monsters. Press the button to stop here, this is the Main Menu. Here you will find a choice of options. Select NEW GAME to being your adventure from the start, or, if you have a MEMORY CARD containing a previously saved game, you can recommence the game by selecting LOAD GAME. This will take you to the 3 coffins to the right of the Main Menu. CONTROLS If you are using an Analog Controller (DUALSHOCK™), this game can be played using the direction buttons or the left stick. When using the left stick, ensure the ANALOG mode switch is on (the LED will light up Red). Throughout this manual, the symbols ▲, ▼, ◄ and ► are used to denote the direction you should press the directional buttons or left stick. These are the default controls, which are used throughout this manual. Alternative configurations are available viat he CONTROL OPTIONS menu (see the "Pause Menu" section in this manual for more information) MENU CONTROLS: BASIC IN-GAME CONTROLS NOTE: Occasionally the swap between Dan-hand and headless Dan will be disabled, when this is the case an icon of a head will appear on-screen. PLAYING AS DAN-HAND Though this ability isn't available from the start, Dan eventually learns that he can remove his hollow skull and put it to good use. You might have seen some spare hands scampering about the place. Guide Dan towards a hand and wait until a glowing aura appears around it. Now hold down the button and press the button. Dan will place his head on the hand and voila! You now have a rather nifty Dan-Hand that you can use to explore every nook and cranny for hidden treasure and important items. You can also use Dan's headless body and the Dan-Hand independently of each other. While Dan-hand is off exploring, Dan's body can continue fighting off enemies and performing more strenous tasks. Cool, huh? Once you have the ability, if you have seen a hand earlier in the game you may want to go back and see if you can use Dan-hand ability on them to access secret areas. PLAYING AS DAN-KENSTEIN Without wishing to spoil the surprise, you should know that circumstances bring Dan face-to-skull with the famous metal mauler the "IRON SLUGGER". The Professor builds Dan a new body, designed to withstand the might of this fierce new adversary. Understandably, moving about in a new body takes a little getting used to, but luckily, the Professor has provided Dan with the instructions: Try out a few smart moves on the Iron Slugger to improve your chances: MEMORY CARDS - SAVING AND LOADING WARNING: Do not insert or remove MEMORY CARDs once the power is turned on. Make sure there are enough free blocks on your MEMORY CARD before commencing play. SAVING YOUR GAME At certain points in the game, you will be prompted to save your progress. When this happens, select YES to save, then press ▲ or ▼ to select a save file (A, B or C) and press the button to complete the save. To switch to the MEMORY CARD in MEMORY CARD slot 2, press the button, then select your save file as above. LOADING SAVED GAMES Load in a previously saved game from the Main Menu. See the LOAD GAME section under 'GETTING STARTED' at the beginning of this manual. PAUSE MENU Press ▲ / ▼ to highlight an option, then press the button to select: USING DAN'S INVENTORY As you progress through the adventure, you will find many useful items. Once collected, these are automatically stored into Dan's inventory. To use them, press the SELECT button to open your inventory, then press ◄/► to highlight an object, and press the button to select it. To equip a weapon highlight one of the two weapon slots and press the button a second time, to exit the inventory press the SELECT or button. Use the ▲/▼ Directional buttons to move to another level of items. Weapons and shields are found on the first two lines, with other items below. Some items are only usable at certain points in the game. If you are attempting to use an item in the wrong place, a 'clunking' sound will play. THE LEGENDARY CHALICE OF SOULS In certain locations you will see a golden chalice floating in the air. At first you will not be able to touch the chalice. As enemies are dispatched, the chalice fills a little more with the souls of the defeated adversaries. Once the Chalice is full it is yours to collect. Bring it with you to the laboratory and give it to the Professor. Having studied the occult for many years, the Professor has learned how to tap the power of the undead and convert it into a useful source of energy. With this he'll be able to build you bigger and better weapons to use in your quest. THE PROFESSOR'S LABORATORY When you first enter the professor's lab, you will see three different areas: The Inventions Bench, the Professor's desk and the Projector. Step on the floor-plates in front of each area to let the Professor know you're ready to speak to him. 1. THE PROFESSOR'S BENCH When you first arrive at the Laboratory, head for the bench in the middle of the room. Winston will introduce the Professor to you, and in subsequent visits, this is where you'll usually find him. The Professor will be able to share with you any information he's picked up or keep you up to date with how well the quest is going. 2. THE INVENTION BENCH If you have collected enough souls AND remembered to collect the Chalice, then the Professor will reward you with a new weapon or accessory. Take the Chalice up to the Invention bench and the Professor will give you your new weapon. 3. THE PROJECTOR The projector shows you images of different locations across London. Here, the Professor will brief you on your next mission. Step on the floor-plate, then press the button to hear the briefing, the button to begin the mission or the button to cancel the selection and return to the lab. Press ◄ or ► to choose from the locations available to you. Once you've made your selection, you will be offered the change to save your game. BEGINNING YOUR QUEST (A FEW THINGS YOU MIGHT NEED TO KNOW) WINSTON, THE HELP GHOST Winston has been sent by the Professor to help you. Whenever you see his spectral trail (a glowing cloud of particles), walk up to it and press the button. Winston will offer you advice or warn you about impending doom. He's an enthusiastic little fella, but take heed - he can often be a little cryptic, so his advice may not be as straight-forward as it first seems. THE SPIV An old cockney term for a petty crook who can turn his hand to anything as long as it doesn't involve hard work. Though he's an unsavoury character, The Spiv is a useful contact - he can get you ammunition for your weapons... for a price. To buy items from the Spiv, walk up to him and press the button. A menu will open - press the button to select PROVISION (or, once you've gained the enchanted sword, SERVICES), then select the item you require by pressing ▲ or ▼ to highlight it, then press the button. Press the button again to continue to purchase items until you have either bought as many as you can carry or you have run out of money. In that screen you will see an icon of an item and the number of items of that type you can buy, and another number to the right of it, indicating how much it will cost you to buy. Note that you can only purchase the given amount of that item - for instance, if you wish to buy 30 shots for you pistol, you will still be charged 30G for 50 shots. The amount you already own of the given item will be displayed in the bottom border. TREASURE Any treasure that you find will go into your money pile at the top of the screen. You can then use this to buy items from the Spiv. Learn to spend wisely though, there may be items you can get for free that will cost you dearly if bought from the Spiv... ENERGY LEVELS and LIFE BOTTLES At the top of the game-screen you'll see a green bar. This is Dan's energy meter. When this is empty, Dan will die. However, energy bottles may be found that if kept stocked up, will automatically restore him to full 'health'. You can refill both your life bar and any empty life bottles at Health Fountains, which you'll see through your travels. Simply step into the green eruptions of the fountain and wait until you've either filled your life bar and bottles, or the fountain's natural source of power has been exhausted. You might also find small vials containing life energy, which you can use as a top-up measure. Once the energy bar and all your life bottles are empty it's "GAME OVER". When you encounter boss enemies, you'll see that they too have an energy bar. You must try to deplte it before they can kill you. It's up to you to work out which weapons work best, but as a general rule, projectile weapons work better on enemies you can't reach. KEYS Some areas can only be accessed if you have the correct key or combination of keys. Look around as keys can often be found in hidden areas or might even be carried about by enemies. TREASURE CHESTS Occasionally you'll see a treasure chest dotted about various locations. Bash these open to retrieve their contents. You might find something useful... or even explosive! BOOKS You begin the game in The Great Museum and Winston the Help Ghost will be waiting to help you out. Pay attention to what he says, then explore the museum. Dotted around the museum you'll find books resting on lecterns. Some are history books, telling the story of the exhibits. Some offer advice and hints designed to help with your quest. Whenever you see a book, stand in front of it, then press the button. If necessary, use the ▲/▼ directional buttons to scroll through the text. WEAPONS As Sir Dan starts his quest the only weapon available to him is his own arm, which he can rip off to defend himself. Elsewhere in the museum are a sword and a pistol, which will come in handy when attacking enemies from afar. As Sir Dan progresses through the game, the Professor will build for him new weapons that, in certain situations, can be used to better effect than his sword. Once you have two or more weapons, you can store them close to hand and toggle between them during battle (this is especially useful when facing enemies whose weaknesses are only temporarily open to attack). Select two weapons from your inventory, then hold down the button and tap the button. You can do this at any time, even when running away from the enemy... not that a brave warrior ever runs away, you understand. Here are some of the many weapons you might find during your adventure: ARM Dan can remove his arm and use it as a club, or throw it at enemies. A weak attack, this should only be used when all else fails. CANE STICK As the Professor says, "No modern Knight should be seen without one." Experiment with its power-up attack for maximum effect. HAMMER Reputed to have been fashioned by Thor, God of Thunder, this weapon can give enemies a really bad headache. AXE Another heavy-duty weapon, the axe can cleave enemies in half or give them a nasty razor-cut. PISTOL Handy for attacking enemies while keeping your distance. Ammunition: Standard bullets, 200 capacity @ 30 gold pieces for 50 CROSSBOW Another long-distance attack, the cross-bow fires steel arrows right at the enemy. A variation of this can be found which fires burning arrows. Ammunition: Standard bolts, 200 capacity @ 50 gold pieces for 50 GATLING GUN A good weapon for 'mowing' down multiple enemies. Ammunition: Standard bullets, 999 capacity @ 40 gold pieces for 50 Should, for any reason, Dan lose his weapons, he will improvise by tearing off his arm and using it as a kosh. You don't want it to stay like this for too long though. Try to "rearm" yourself as quickly as possible. SHIELDS Shields can be found here and there in certain levels. They can offer some defence, but they do wear down and will need to be replaced every now and again. Keep an eye on the Shield icon at the top of the screen and try to keep it at maximum strength. As you progress through the game you might need stronger defence. Have a chat with the Professor and he'll try to make sure you're looked after. TO GET ON YOUR WAY Use this guide to help you familiarise yourself with controlling Sir Dan and finding your way through the enviroments. At the beginning, Dan is awoken on his tomb and introduced to Winston, the helpful ghost, who advises Dan to find some weapons in the museum... Run directly from Dan's tomb into the room opposite the hallway. Stand in front of the central glass cabinet and press the button; Dan will remove his own arm. Press the button again and Dan will hit the cabinet with his arm, smashing the glass. Move forward and collect the sword. Return back into the corridor and turn left, and follow the corridor into the large room with central 'ancient tomb'. Using the sword, chop up the resident zombies, then go inside the central tomb and collect the Museum Key. Exit the large room through the rear left archway, and run forward into the next room. Be careful - this room is guarded by huge Green Knights which smash out of their display cases. Dispose of these characters using your trusty sword. (Hint: attack them from behind to avoid their overhead sword chop!). Collect the health vial from in front of the decorated tomb, then run up the stairs and hit the glass display case containing the pistol. Jump on top of the plinth to collect the pistol, then go to the spectral trail on top of the landing and summon Winston. He'll explain how to use the two weapon selections. Exit the area through the archway next to the Help Ghost, and run along the landing to the left. Smash the chest and collect the shield pick-up. Summon Winston again (his trial is next to the chest), and he explains how to use the shield, and how to do a 'Daring Dash'. Return back along the landing the way you came, and continue right around, jumping over any gaps. Along the way you can collect a health vial, and three moneybags. Proceed to the closed door, and pass in front of the keyhole. The key you have collected will automatically open the door for you to enter! Run across the ladning and summon Winston to learn how to climb up and down ladders and climbable walls. Use the nearby climbable surface and climb up, to the right, and then down the wall into the room below. Run into the middle of the room where you'll encounter the terrifying Tyrannosaurus Wrecks and three vicious Bonasaurs, which you must then destroy. Avoid getting too close. Shoot them with your pistol by aiming towards them until yout green targeting trail hovers over each one. When they are destroyed, the Tyrannosaurus Wrecks will return, causing a statue to topple over - creating a ramp in the process! Run up the ramp to the top, collect the money bag and then stand in the health fountain to top up Dan's strength. Go through the central door on the landing, and Dan will be faced with two 'Musket Knights' that he must destroy. Shoot them with your pistol and duck behind the central display case as cover against their shot, or defend with the shield pressing the button to deflect their shot. Exit the area through the door opposite the entrance, and run along the landing and summon Winston. He will explain about the Spivs that cane be used for services and provisions. Move Dan in front of the Spiv and press the button, and the Spiv will open his coat offering provisions. Take this opportunity to top up the pistol with bullets. Run down the stairs to the landing, where you'll come across some more Bonasaurs. Destroy these as before, and continue into the room at the bottom of the stairs with the central hallway cannon display. To either side of this room are two exits: to the left is the garden; to the right is another gallery in the museum. In the garden, Dan is confronted with some zombies guarding a chest. Smash the chest to collect a Cannon Ball, then return to the central hallway (in this area you'll also find a health fountain and the Chalice of Souls. If you've killed enough enemies you can collect the chalice or else return here later to pick it up). In the next room opposite the garden, there are two Green Knights in display cases, and a Musket Knight patrolling the area. Destroy these as before, and collect the Torch from in front of the display cases towards the rear of the room. Return to the central hallway, go over to the cannon, and stand behind and facing it. Press the SELECT button to access the Inventory, highlight the cannonball and press the button to load the cannonball in to the cannon. Walk over to the burning torch hanging from the wall, then select the torch from Dan's Inventory and use the flames from the wall-torch to light it. Return to the cannon and use the torch to ignite it. BOOM! Enter the exhibition of Creatures of Myths and Legend. Climb up the balcony and run around to collect the key. The musket knights are best tackled from up here, with the Pistol. Climb down and use the key to open the door. Run Dan forward through the doorway and into the next room. The Tyrannosaurus Wrecks returns and releases more Bonasaurs. Destroy these as before, and run towards the newly-opened door to complete the Museum level. Winston will be waiting for you in the next room. He'll offer you the chance to save your game - an opportunity you shouldn't pass up as the next room contains something... big! CREDITS ' Developed by Sony Computer Entertainment Europe ' ' Cambridge Studio ' ' Sony Computer Entertainment America' Category:Manuals Category:Sources